


50 Ways to Leave Your Brother

by Flywoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-12
Updated: 1998-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Mulder and an ancient grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Ways to Leave Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Chris Carter and the other writers at  
> 1013 are completely responsible for the fine mess their characters have  
> gotten themselves into. Apologies to Paul Simon, composer of "50 Ways to  
> Leave Your Lover," parodied morbidly and without permission.

"The aliens are all inside your head,"  
she said to me,  
"the answer is easy  
if you take it logically,  
I'd like to help you  
in your struggle to be free,  
There must be 50 ways  
to leave your brother."

She said, "It's really not  
a habit to correct,  
I hope my Rational Explanation  
won't betray my intellect,  
But I'll repeat myself,  
my faith in science to protect,  
There must be 50 ways  
to leave your brother.

Chorus:  
Get stabbed in the back, Jack  
Get that bag tied, Clyde  
You don't walk up the stair, Jer,  
Just get yourself free.  
Get tattooed with red, Ed  
She's screamin' in your head  
Get shot for your sis, Miss  
And get yourself free."  
(repeat chorus)

She said, "It grieves me so  
to see you in such pain.  
I wish there were something I could do  
to bring Sam back again."  
And I said, "I appreciate that,  
and would you please explain  
about the 50 ways..."

She said, "Why don't you go  
and sleep on it tonight,  
And I believe that in the morning  
you'll begin to see the light."  
And then she left me, and I realized  
she probably was right,  
There must be 50 ways  
to leave your brother  
50 ways  
to leave your brother.

(Chorus)


End file.
